Hidden Relics
by AngelDesaray
Summary: Vivian Spivy is an Ultra Passionate Fan of Star Wars to the very core-the Skywalkers are her life. She holds the secret wish to escape the real world and be a part of the Star Wars Universe-or even for Luke Skywalker to be real, for her to know him. But the three and a half, four inch trouble the Universe-or rather, the Force-has thrown at her is not what she had in mind!
1. Prologue

_**So, I disappeared off the face of the planet for a while. Four words: High School Senior Year. But now I'm off, it's summer, and I have time to write. While I was in the crazy though, I got this story idea, and after bouncing it off of a friend of mine, I'm going ahead with it. This is just the little introduction, the little introduction of our main character. There will be more to come, I promise. And it won't be months of waiting either. Now, if you're still not sure about the story by the end of this prologue, it hasn't even started, honestly. Like I said, just introducing our main character and starting to get the story set up.**_

 _ **PLEASE Review, and Enjoy :D**_

* * *

"But Mom! I've got to have him!"

"You don't need him, Vivian—"

"Yes I do! Where else am I going to find the Black Series of my favorite character?"

"Vivian…"

"Come on, Mom, it's my money, and I won't be able to find this anywhere else around us and nowhere near this cheap. Please, Mom?"

"You still have bills to pay."

"I know, I've already got it all figured out, I know what I'm doing. Please, just let me buy him?"

"Fine…it's up to you. But if you're short on money it's up to you to come up with a way to pay for them, I won't help you."

Seventeen-year-old—nearly eighteen-year-old if you asked her age—Vivian Spivy gave a whoop of victory and pumped her fist in the air, mid-back length platinum blonde hair bouncing about, ice blue eyes sparkling in excitement, and not caring how childish her actions or the conversation she'd just had seemed. Yes, she was nearly a legal adult, but her parents still obsessed over how she handled her life just as much as when she'd been younger. As for the action figure she'd been itching to buy…

What was wrong with being an ultra-passionate fan of something? A favorite like this guaranteed being transported back to one's kid years, and that was a good thing! It kept her happy, it helped her feel sane, it gave her hopes and dreams.

Though right now, it was the small things in life that brought the greatest joy. Or, in this case, it was a three and a half, four inch Luke Skywalker Black Series action figure—Luke Skywalker from A New Hope, too.

Vivian eagerly went to the cash register and forked over the money for the action figure with a broad smile. For the few moments she was waiting for the cashier guy, she debated over whether she would leave it in the box to be worth more in later years…or just take it out to use.

Her eighteenth birthday may have been fast approaching, but she was in her adulthood denial phase, and one was never too old for some childish things. What was wrong with having a favorite action figure or doll kept in bed with you? She still had a stuffed animal or two nearby, and she used to keep her favorite Harry Potter action figure with her all the time when she was little.

She saw nothing wrong with keeping the Luke Skywalker action figure with her.

Happily, Vivian thanked the cashier as she was handed her receipt and left the Star Wars Launch Bay Cargo Bay with her mother and stepfather in tow, deciding to at least wait until they were in the Chevy truck to open her new prize. The Launch Bay had been their last stop for their family trip to Disney World, and Vivian had been saving her money for that specific gift shop.

Now all that painful passing on Disney goodies was paying off.

Down the main street, past the crowded exit gates they went before boarding a brightly colored tram that would take them back to the parking lot. Vivian's mother, once-blonde Shana Lancy, shot her several pale green eyed 'sit still' looks the entire way, but Vivian didn't care—she was too happy to care.

They made it to the parking lot in what felt like seconds to Vivian, and as soon as the doors to their truck shut behind her and her seatbelt was on, she reverently opened the box, pulling out the plastic tray and relesing the small figure, miniature lightsaber, and tiny binoculars from its prison.

Vivian's stepfather, brunet, brown eyed Dwight Lancy laughed at her expression. "You'd think you were holding the holy grail!"

"I may as well be, in my little world," Vivian retorted, cradling the action figure carefully in her nimble hands. "Do you have any idea how many people would have cried out in terror to see me take that out of the package?"

"You should have left it in the package—it could have been worth a lot of money," Shana scolded her. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"If I get the opportunity I'll buy another one, and THAT ONE can be the one I don't open. This one is for use," Vivian stated proudly, propping the little Luke up on her lap with pride. Her mother shook her head in obvious disapproval while Dwight simply started the truck with a soft chuckle, guiding them back to the hotel. Vivian liesurely watched the palm trees and buildings pass, holding to the action figure to be sure she wouldn't lose him. When she grew bored she started to inspect her figure and pulled at the soft fabric that was the shirt. The pants and boots were painted on, and the utility belt was movable like the shirt. There were four pouches, the belt buckle, a hook for the binoculars, a small water canteen on his belt, and his hands were sculpted to hold the lightsaber. She was ecstatic to see his eyes the right shade of blue—as close as one could get—and his slightly wavy, mostly messy blonde hair with the curls angled up at the ends of his hair were sculpted in too.

She'd seen too many figured that didn't even come close to what Luke Skywalker looked like and didn't do the character justice. This one was spot on, and it made her ecstatic.

The entire family was exhausted, so as soon as they got to the hotel that evening everyone split. Vivian stayed in the main chamber which included the small kitchenette, the four person dining table, the pull out bed couch, and one television. Her parents went into the bedroom that was joined to the small living room area and had another door that went into the bathroom, which was also connected to the small dining room and kitchenette area.

Vivian changed into her pajamas, stretching tall before she flopped down on the bed, snatching her Luke Skywalker action figure off of the couch side table she'd set him down on and snuggling under the blankets, propping up her pillows and reclining against them. She flipped on the television, taking a few minutes to settle on a show before she placed the little Luke figure at her side.

Dwight came out of the bedroom—which was right across from her pull out bed—grinning at her as he walked through to the kitchen.

"Are you cuddling with Luke?" he asked innocently.

Vivian blushed slightly, sticking her tongue out at him and supplying no response. Dwight simply laughed at her, getting the soda he'd been after and returning to his bedroom.

Vivian relaxed well into the night, though eventually she reluctantly turned off the television. They were leaving in the morning, and she didn't want to be dead on her feet when she needed to be running through the airports.

Sleepily, Vivian shuffled out of the bed momentarily to turn off the lights, returning to the pull out and lying down. Her hand sought out her action figure, and she plucked him off of the bed, situating herself on her stomach and lying the Luke figure in the inside crook of her elbow, gazing towards it in the darkness. Her mind began to wander, thinking of all she wanted from life and would never have, and of all the guys she had seen, met, or known in her life.

The only guys she'd ever really _liked_ or wanted had always been imaginary.

Vivian looked at the figure sadly, heart suddenly heavy as she looked at her favorite character ever.

"I wish I could go to your galaxy, that I could live there...or at least...I wish you were real," she whispered. Of course, the figure didn't respond. Her spirits suddenly a little low, Vivian settled down for the night, quickly falling asleep with her Luke Skywalker held close.


	2. Chapter 1: Midnight Mysteries

**_Yaaay, new chapter. I won't be too much of a jabberjaw in this short little author's note. I'm just here to thank those of you who reviewed, and ask everyone as a whole to review._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Vivian sighed dramatically, flopping down on her bed and covering her face with her arms while her IPod pumped out songs from her mixed CDs.

 _Well...I cleaned the clothes and trash. Now I just need to get all this clutter cleaned up_ , Vivian thought to herself. She'd been cleaning her room for the past four hours, and now she sincerely regretted leaving the place as such a biohazard three weeks ago. She stared up at the bare white ceiling, deciding to take a little break.

She still had to put all of her possessions in their rightful places, wash the dishes that had collected dust and dead bugs in her absence, vacuum, dust…

Maybe she'd just do it tomorrow…

No, because if she put it off she would never get it done. And this _needed_ to be done. She didn't think she could live like this—she'd nearly killed herself three times today alone trying to walk through her room. It needed cleaned: desperately.

Groaning, Vivian sat up to continue along with her cleaning, wishing she was done. She'd already ate dinner thankfully, so she'd be free to clean until she was done, and hopefully that would be soon.

Despondently she went about her task, doing her best to not really think about it. She dusted her two dark brown dressers, one tall one on the south wall and one long one on the west wall, her two light brown medium sized bookshelves placed side by side next to her bed on the north wall right under her three windows, and her white desk pushed up against the east wall. she pulled her old toybox—that was actually a clear tote with a white top—which still housed some toys off of the light blue rug in the middle of the cherrywood floor, taking the time to vacuum the rug before she put the toybox back, placing a black and multi colored spotted cloth over the lid so it would act as a coffee table. she put her nine inch wide, two inch deep red candy bow in the center, frowning at its lack of contents and making a note to get more sweets. She picked the mail and magazines out of her hot pink mushroom chair in the far northeast corner, putting the papers and magazines in their respective places and picking one of her fallen posters—her Star Wars original trilogy characters as a rock band one—off of the floor and putting it back up on its spot on the black walls.

Near the end of her cleaning, she cheered up since it was almost over and happily cleaned her dishes, finished her organizing, pulled her white curtains shut, and flopped onto the bed once more.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she landed on something hard. Then her eyes went wide. "Oh no!"

Frantically she scrambled off of the bed and whipped around, snatching her Luke action figure off the bed.

"Please be all right, please be all right, she mumbled as her nimble fingers quickly inspected the figure. Thankfully, she found no fault, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Good...I'd be devastated to have broken you," she said grimly.

She got on the bed much more carefully now, exhausted as she lay down, placing the Luke figure on her pillow with care even as her eyelids drooped lethargically. She happened to catch the time—about 9:00 at night—before her weariness caught up to her and she knew no more.

* * *

Vivian's mother came in at about 12:50 to yell at Vivian for still being up, but paused when she saw the girl passed out on her bed, not even under the covers, the vacuum cleaner still in the middle of the floor. With a sigh, Shana coiled up the wire and wheeled the vacuum out of the room, coming back in to tuck Vivian in. She rolled her eyes when she saw the little Luke figure on the pillow, but didn't displace him, waiting until after she'd tucked Vivian under the covers to put the figure right beside her hand, leaning it against the edge of the pillow. With a sigh, Shana made her way back to the ceiling fan light in the room and clicked the light off, moving carefully to the door and heading to bed herself.

* * *

She was peacefully dreaming, floating through the world of sleep on a cloud, surrounded by a comfortable darkness, when something lightly thwacked her nose. Vivian started awake, blinking her eyes and peering through the darkness for the source of what had woken her, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

Something moved.

Suddenly much more alert, Vivian started to sit up…and nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a soft thump and a distinct voice calling out a groggy protest of "Hey!" from below her.

Wait, below?

Vivian's eyes started to refocus, and she zeroed in on the visible white spot moving in the darkness. For a second, she thought mouse, but then…her eyes focused on the object…and the object started to take a familiar shape…

But…but…it shouldn't have been moving!

The little shape straightened, wobbling slightly as if it hadn't been expecting the surface it was standing on, before it looked up and clear, startling blue eyes met icy blue eyes.

Vivian's screech drowned out the figures yell of fright and shock, and on a pure reflex, Vivian's hand shot out and backhanded the tiny figure, sending it flying off of the bed and to the floor. There was a thud and a grunt of pain before it went quiet.

Well, except for the sound of footsteps approaching her door.

A few seconds later, while Vivian was still in shock and denial of what she'd just seen, her mother appeared, clicking on the light. "Vivian? Vivian, what's wrong?" Shana said in apparent alarm.

"N…nothing, I just…I saw a…a mouse. A mouse landed on my nose and woke me up," Vivian stuttered, eyes still wide. "It scared me and I…I backhanded it…I don't know where it is now…but it's gone. I'll be okay. We need to get a cat."

Shana stared at her, and then shook her head with a sigh. "I know, we do, don't we? Well…go back to sleep. You probably scared it enough that it won't bother you anymore."

Vivian nodded avidly. "Thanks, Mom."

Shana clicked off the light and left the room, and Vivian waited for several heartbeats for all to be silent in the house again to reach over and snag her phone off of the dresser, turning on the flashlight app and shining it down on the floor like a spotlight.

Vivian swept her makeshift spotlight across the floor, searching desperately before she finally spotted a tiny motionless figure on the ground.

 _Did I just imagine it?_

Vivian slipped out of the bed, and as she got closer…she realized the tiny figure was far, far too realistic. Her heart stopped for a second and she reached out a shaking hand to poke the soft white fabric, even feeling the warmth of skin. She squeaked in surprise, but much softer this time as she poked the motionless figure again.

Except this time it stirred, and she jumped.

Slowly, the little figure pushed itself onto his elbows with a grunt, putting a hand to its head. "Ow…my head…did I fall out of bed or something? Maybe it was that nightmare…" Vivian stared at the little figure in shock as it spoke and sat up, looking around and shielding its eyes with its back to her. The figure froze, seeming to experience an episode of shock like Vivian kept having. "What the…"

It turned around, and a three and a half, four inch tall Luke Skywalker looked up to see a very surprised Vivian. He shouted in alarm, but Vivian tossed her phone to the bed and scooped him up into her hands, muffling the sound as she practically leapt back into her bed, shaking with wide eyes staring at nothing as she felt little hands pounding in obvious terror against her palms. She simply stayed frozen like that for a few moments, trying to register what she was seeing, feeling, and hearing.

Her…her Luke Skywalker action figure…was alive. And freaking out in her hands.

He was freaking out? _She_ was freaking out! Her little toy just came to life! _To life_!

"Ouch!" she yelped as something sharp broke skin, and she reflexively dropped the little Luke, hearing him grunt before he scrambled to his feet and darted for the edge of the bed. Vivian reached out and grabbed him again by the back of his shirt. "Did you just bite me?"

Luke's feet kicked futilely in the air, and he didn't even look at her. "Let me go!" he cried out, seeming to reach for…wait, wasn't that where he kept the lightsaber normally? Luke appeared to have a new panic attack when he didn't find the weapon, and he tried twisting and turning in her grip. "What's going on? Get me out of here! Ben!"

"Keep your voice down, you're going to get the others in here," Vivian hissed, and the little Luke finally looked at her.

"What do you want from me? Are you going to eat me or something?" Luke asked in fright. "How did I even get here? I was on a ship! In space!"

Vivian stared dumbfounded at him for a second, at a loss for words. "I'm not going to eat you! What's wrong with you?" she asked in obvious disgust.

"I'm sorry, a giant just whisked me away magically to their lair, what am I supposed to think?" Luke snapped impatiently, though he was obviously still scared.

"I'm not a giant, and I didn't bring you here! You're just…tiny. And I don't know how you're even real!"

"Of course I'm real, it's you who shouldn't be real!" Luke protested in a sudden spark of anger. Vivian frowned.

"No, a few hours ago you were a toy I bought in a store. How are you real?"

"A-a-a toy?" Luke sputtered. "I'm not a _toy_ , I'm a person, a living, breathing, free-thinking _person_! Now let me go!"

"Look, I'm just as confused as you, but all this fussing isn't going to help anything," Vivian scolded him. "And I still can't believe you bit me!"

Luke scowled, folding his arms over his chest. "Will you at least… _please_ …put me down?"

Vivian blinked. "Right…sorry…you were just about to go over the edge of the bed…" she said bashfully, lowering him to the bed with care. Luke's arms shot out so he could catch his balance on the strange surface, and Vivian re-adjusted her phone light, placing it behind him so it wouldn't blind him but Vivian could still see him.

It really was Luke Skywalker! Down to the slight dusting of dirt on his clothes and the slight smear on his cheek. Luke adjusted his shirt in agitation, which had slid up while she held him.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"What?" Luke asked subconsciously, rubbing at his face like he expected something to be there. Vivian laughed.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with you, just…wow, you're real. Tiny, but _real_!"

"I'm not tiny, I'm just over 1.72 meters tall!" Luke protested. Vivian smiled at him.

"Well, right now you're only as tall as my hand. Normally you'd be my height."

Luke gave up on trying to stand and plopped down, looking up at her with an expression that seemed dejected in her opinion. "Why am I even here? _How_ am I here? I was on my way to Alderaan with Ben on Han Solo's piece of junk ship. And I can't find my father's lightsaber! I can't lose that!"

Vivian bit her lip. "Well…I don't know why you're here either. Maybe the Force has something to do with it? I don't know. But…maybe when you became real the little accessories did to—and your father's lightsaber was one of the accessories…"

Vivian carefully shuffled off of the bed, apparently still unsuccessfully as she heard Luke give a soft _ooph_ when the bed shifting weight threw him off balance. Poor guy. She picked her way blindly through her room, sincerely glad that she'd cleaned it now and knew exactly where she'd put the two accessories in question. Normally it would have taken her forever to find the items in the dark, but thankfully that wasn't the case right now.

As soon as Vivian touched the first of the two, the binoculars, she knew that they had become real as well. Very tenderly, she scooped the binoculars into her hand, and then picked up the lightsaber as if it was made of glass, returning to the bed and setting them before Luke. The young man noticeably wilted in relief when he saw the lightsaber, taking it from her hand first.

"Oh, good, it's all right," Luke said with a sigh, turning the lightsaber over in his hand before he hooked the lightsaber onto his belt. An awkward silence followed as he took the binoculars, and they both sat there for a few moments, not looking at each other.

"So…" Vivian said, glancing at him.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream or something? I mean…I already had enough going on before _this_ ," Luke stated, gesturing around them. Vivian reached out and poked him, and he jumped. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Just making sure you were real again," Vivian said with a blush. "I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream."

Luke scowled again, getting to his feet and looking around in silence for a few moments. Eventually, he turned back to her. "I'm…ah…I'm Luke by the way. Luke Skywalker."

Vivian gave him a slight smile. "I know who you are, Luke. I'm Vivian Spivy," she stated, offering him a finger, which he hesitantly accepted, placing his entire hand on the tip of her finger and shaking it.

"Um…no offense, Vivian, but how do you know me? I'm not anyone special," Luke said dubiously. Vivian snorted, coughing and blushing at the look he gave her.

"Sorry, that's just…funny to me…" she said, and Luke scowled once more. Vivian stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, you're a whole lot more special than I am, Mr. Grumpy Skywalker," she retorted.

"How old are you?" Luke asked wryly.

"Nearly eighteen, thank you," Vivian sniffed. "I'm just roughly a year younger than you."

Luke rolled his eyes, crawling up her leg to get closer, probably so she could hear him better. "You still haven't answered my question—how do you know me? And how am I a _toy_ to you?"

"Well…" Vivian said slowly, looking over at the Star Wars rock band poster she'd put back up earlier. "I believe you are in the wrong universe. Maybe just the wrong galaxy, but either way, you're not where you're supposed to be. Cause here, you are just a story, a huge movie or holofilm series would be what you call it, entertainment—not real. Well…in your rightful universe, galaxy, whatever it is, you're one hundred percent real. Here…no, just fantasy."

Luke stared at her, wide eyed. "How is that even possible? And I'm in a holofilm series? My life isn't even that interesting, it's just sand, sand, and more sand!"

"But it has started to get interesting now, hasn't it son of Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight?" Vivian said pointedly, arching an eyebrow at him. Luke sat up straighter.

"You know about my father?" he said, suddenly rapt with attention and eager. Vivian smiled at him.

"I know a lot about you and your father. The series you're a part of is a seven movie series so far. You're the main character of three, your father is the main character of three, and there's a new trilogy I don't know much about beyond the one movie, but there's a girl called Rey that's the main character of those three. Unless they're going to switch it up on us. I wouldn't be surprised."

Luke gazed at her with wide eyes, drinking in her words. "Three? It must be quite the adventure I'm on…isn't it?"

Vivian smiled at him. "Yes it is." She hid a yawn, stretching. "However, it's…Holy Cow, it's four in the morning. This can wait until after I've slept."

Luke leaned back. "I'm wide awa—ah!"

Vivian had to hide a laugh as he toppled backwards off of her knee, landing in a heap on her bunched up comforter. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Luke said, voice muffled as he practically swam out of the comforter.

"Well, if you're wide awake, I can let you down to wander the room until you're tired."

"But won't you be asleep by the time I'm ready for bed?" Luke asked pointedly.

Vivian shrugged, swinging around. "I can stay up long enough to get you a temporary bed made, just give me a few moments…"

She snatched her phone off of the bed, leaving Luke to protest at being left to navigate her comforter in the darkness while she started poking around the room. She found two large bandanas, folding them up a few times and stacking them on top of each other to make a mattress of sorts that was Luke's size. She knelt down by her bookshelf, setting the 'mattress' on the bottom shelf before she stood again, rifling in her jewelry drawers for her wrist sweatband she won at a school fair a while back and the unused handkerchief her mother had bought for her for who knew what reason. With those two items, Vivian returned to the makeshift bed, placing the wrist sweatband down as a pillow and folding the handkerchief once and lying it down to act as a sheet.

It was summer, and her room was the hottest in the house. Besides, Luke was used to the heat.

Vivian stood once more, going back to the bed and holding out her hand. Luke stared at her for a few moments before he realized what she was silently asking him to do, and she lowered her hand for him to climb on, lifting him up and transporting him to the ground by the bed. "Is that good enough, or will you need another layer?"

Luke looked a little apprehensively at the pieced together bed but climbed off of her hand and into the bed, testing it out. "It should be fine. If not, I'll tell you in the morning."

Vivian nodded. "All right. I'll try to make it a little easier for you to travel around, but no guarantees," she told him, getting up to open the drawers of her dressers strategically so that Luke could potentially climb up and down them to get to the surfaces. "And I don't mind you using the lightsaber as a glow stick—just don't slice up anything."

Luke snorted. "Well, I'll try. No guarantees," Luke returned with a small smile.

Vivian rolled her eyes, climbing back into the bed and shutting off her phone light. "I'll be heading to bed now. I'll see you when I wake up. Maybe. I would hate for this to be a one night thing and then sleep through it."

"That would be terrible, but I think you'll be fine," Luke commented. Vivian smiled, closing her eyes, though she had to open her eyes and look when she heard the sound of Luke's lightsaber activating.

She instantly saw the source of the soft blue light, and a thrill went through her to see an activated, working lightsaber. And the infamous Skywalker lightsaber, nonetheless.

Vivian warmed on the inside, and she simply watched Luke wander with lightsaber held high for a few minutes before she couldn't stay awake much longer, and she slipped off into sleep.

* * *

 _Everything is so big!_

He'd thought he'd felt small on Tatooine, or out among the stars for the first time, but now…

Luke carefully trod along the soft blue carpet bare-footed—he'd taken off his boots and utility belt and set them by the foot of the bed—and couldn't help but think of how, at his current size, the carpet was more like acres upon acres of blue land.

He was, admittedly, a little tired. He'd been lying down to go to bed, just dozing off, when this entire…ordeal had happened.

A different universe…a universe where _his_ life was a movie series. His, of all people. So how could he rest, when he got the chance to poke around this different universe?

Luke spotted one of the dressers Vivian had toyed with on his right, and he started to make his way towards it.

The entire tossing him across the room thing aside, Vivian was actually rather attractive. Well…for a giant. At least she was a giant to him—she had said that if they were both normal size they would be the same height.

Luke turned off the lightsaber so that he could use both hands, taking hold of the handle on the frond and pulling himself up to it, standing upon it and reaching up to the top of the drawer. He pulled himself up to the top of it, then walked along the edge with care, one foot in front of the other, to begin the process again for the next two drawers. It took him a while, but eventually he made it to the top where he stretched.

 _I think I'm only going to climb one tonight. It's like climbing a small mountain_ , Luke thought to himself. _And this was the short one—I couldn't imagine trying for the tall one tonight as well. Now that I'm here…what's up here?_

Luke reactivated his lightsaber, holding it high once more. He frowned at what he saw, seeing what looked like toy containers lying on his left and rows of other containers in front of him with strange lettering all over it. Luke frowned, studying the characters and trying to make heads or tails of it. However, he only ended up frustrated, unable to understand.

Though when he came to one wider container, Luke paused. He might not be able to read the lettering, but he did recognize the Tatooine desert painted onto the container. Quickly, Luke took hold of both sides, pulling the container out and shuffling over to look at the cover. He started, staring at the image there.

It was the homestead, complete with the setting double suns. But what made him start was the two figures right at the center. One was clearly him, walking out towards the double suns. Though he didn't recognize the smaller child walking away from the double suns.

This…this right here in front of him…it must have been the holofilms Vivian spoke of. Luke studied the cover in wonder, though eventually he thought of how she had said three holofilms were about him, three about his father.

Could the younger boy walking away from the double suns be his father?

Excitement gripped Luke, and he sat down, simply gazing at the image in front of him. Time slipped by unnoticed for him, but when his eyes began to droop, Luke forced himself to stand and back away from the container.

He could look at it more tomorrow…he would learn plenty more tomorrow anyway with Vivian's help, if she had been honest. He hoped she had.

Carefully, Luke jumped into the clothes inside of the drawer, making his way to the edge and climbing out to sit on the top of the drawer and drop into the one right below. He continued the process several times, making gradual progress down the dresser little at a time before his feet hit the solid ground, and Luke made his way back to the bookshelves.

Again, he looked at his makeshift bed dubiously. It wasn't a real bed, but then again, it was better than nothing. Though perhaps they would be able to make something better. Perhaps.

Carefully, Luke climbed onto the bottom shelf, getting into the bed and snuggling under the handkerchief sheet. The wrist sweatband wasn't that comfortable of a pillow, but again, it would do for now. Luke got as comfortable as he could, wondering if back in his universe, Ben and the others had realized he was missing, or if time had frozen.

He sincerely hoped time had frozen. If he was on the path of an adventure worth several holofilms, then he definitely didn't want to miss any of it.

Dreams of grandeur danced in his head—of saving the galaxy, the princess on the tape, joining the rebellion, becoming a Jedi—and acted as his lullaby for the night as he gradually drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Basics

_**For those of you reading my other stories, sorry, I just had more of this chapter written and not much time to finish a chapter like I wanted to. Though I do have three pages of impossibly real written and I'm formulating the plot for the next In The Thick of Battle chapter. Still stuck with Blood Sweat and Tears, and I'm waiting to tackle some serious editing with Binary Skies (Writing wise, we've almost written the entire series. Editing wise, we're sitting at the first book. But we have written it lol).**_

 _ **Anyway, yay for more story! Got to get them set up before they start running around, haha. and I know the second half...well...I'm thinking of making my second half idea another book instead of the second half haha. We'll see how all of this pans out. Just how much little Luke do you want to see? Haha.**_

 _ **PLEASE Review, forgive my scarce updates, most of it is writer's block I'm trudging through.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning, Vivian was the first to wake, rolling over in bed with a heavy sigh. She simply lay there for a while, eyes closed and trying to deny that she had to get up for another day.

However, when her mind wandered to the events of the previous night, her eyes snapped open, though she immediately shut them again with a soft hiss because of the bright daylight streaming through her window.

Had it been real, or was it just a dream?

She didn't know which one she hoped for. How was she supposed to take care of a little Skywalker without anyone knowing?

Carefully, Vivian cracked an eye open much slower, casting her bleary eyed gaze down to the bottom shelf of her bookshelf.

Sure enough, she could see the steady rise and fall of the handkerchief blanket, and the mop of blonde hair resting on the wrist sweatband. Luke Skywalker was still fast asleep in her makeshift bed, and he had indeed come to life last night.

 _Which means he also bit me,_ Vivian couldn't help but think.

Pushing that unpleasant thought aside, Vivian reluctantly pushed the covers back and got out of bed, taking care to not wake her tiny visitor. When she realized she could hear no other voices in the room she took her opportunity and swiftly left her room, traveling down the hall and taking a right at the end to come into the living room, and then a left to raid the kitchen.

* * *

When Luke woke up the next morning, he kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut long enough to say a quick prayer that the night before would just be a dream and he'd open his eyes to find himself still on the _Millennium Falcon_.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, as when he opened his eyes he was staring at really large paper books with inscriptions on the spine that he couldn't read. Luke groaned softly, closing his eyes and burying his face in his _pillow_ as he tried to avoid this strange reality for just a little longer.

That plan was graciously ruined when a few moments later he heard a door open and someone entered the room. Worried that someone else was coming to discover his existence, Luke pulled the handkerchief over his head and flipped over to try and see who was coming through the sheer material.

"Are you awake?" came Vivian's voice, and Luke sighed, heartbeat returning to normal as he removed the sheet from over his head.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I thought you were someone else coming in," Luke told her.

Vivian nodded. "Today I might see about getting you a private corner disguised so that no one will bother you. And possibly some furniture. I've got an old dollhouse I made with my dad when I was eight in the garage. I can go raid it after breakfast."

Luke sighed. "What has the galaxy come to that I've resulted to using doll accessories."

Vivian snorted, breaking off a small piece of her bread and butter and handing it down to him. "Here—I've also got some eggs and sausage links. I sincerely hope I can eat all of this," she chuckled.

Luke took the rather large piece of bread—at least to him—with a small sigh. "Being this small is already getting depressing—I have to hold it in two hands it's so big to me, but to you it's a crumb."

"Hey, don't go getting depressed on me, I have sausage!" Vivian said in hopes of cheering him up. "Honestly, it's much easier to keep you hidden at this size than if you were a full grown person."

Luke took a bite of the bread, shaking his head. "Still…it's a little humiliating. I mean, I don't even have a change of clothes!"

Vivian smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I can't help you there. I don't like dolls, so I won't have anything from another doll that's your size, and I'm terrible at sewing."

Luke gave her a strange look. "You hate dolls…yet you bought one of me?"

Vivian held up a finger. "Action figure, there's a difference. Plus, small figurines of my favorite characters don't bother me. Everything else, yeah, I kind of want to toss them into a burn pile. And I haven't even seen any scary movies about dolls. They just freak me out."

Luke shook his head. "That makes no sense to me."

"Well, I can just not give you anything else off of this plate, and keep the milk to myself too…"

Luke grimaced. "No, no, I still need to be fed. I'm a person, remember? _Not_ a plaything."

Vivian laughed. "Well when you put it that way you almost make yourself sound like a pet." Grinning, she took a chunk of the sausage and passed it down to him as soon as he was done with the bread. "Here, I'll finish my portion and leave some for you while I go looking for things we can use for furniture and we'll see about building you a little humble abode."

Luke sighed. "All right."

They ate in silence a little while longer, and once Vivian was done she set the large plate in front of Luke, leaving him to break off his own portions of what remained. Looking up at her, he gave her a sheepish smile. "Ah…thanks. And I'm sorry for biting you last night. I was just trying to get free and I kind of panicked."

Vivian smiled in return. "Apology accepted. I'll be back after I've found some stuff for you to use."

Luke nodded, watching her make her way to the door. "I'll just be over here then," he called, turning his attention to what looked like boulders of food to him. "Trying to finish this off…"

Once Vivian had returned, Luke had finished off the sausage and done what he considered decent damage on the remainder of the eggs and toast, now sitting stuffed and feeling like he'd just had a meal fit for a king. As Vivian approached, he cracked an eye open, gazing at the little pouch she had in hand. "I'm guessing you found some stuff?"

Vivian smiled sheepishly. "Well, stuff we can use. I mean, some of it may even be small for you, but it's better than nothing." Luke sighed, getting to his feet while she crouched down and opened her little bag and began to withdraw the items. "I have some little china teacups you can use for drinks and such, and I found an actual pillow on the bed in there…sorry, it's pink."

Luke sighed, looking at the floral china and the pink pillow complete with lace on the ends. "I'll live…just don't take any holos of this."

Vivian gave him an apologetic look, then continued. "I figured you could use these two chairs, they look about your size, and the coffee table, the little kitchen table, the vanity, and the dresser."

Luke actually breathed a sigh of relief when he saw these pieces weren't all floral and pink. Just simple browns, and the two chairs were actually cushioned with soft cream built in cushions. "I like these," he admitted, lounging in the chair and reaching over to pull out the drawers of the vanity and dresser to make sure they were in fact empty.

Vivian smiled. "I thought you'd like those over the regular hard back chairs. There's a matching sofa, too, and I guess if you want it I can get you the corner cabinet and the china cabinet to keep stuff in."

Luke nodded. "All right, I'll check them out. Wait, you said the pillow came from the bed. Where's the bed? Why not bring the whole thing?"

"Because the bed is too small for you, length wise. And the blanket is terrible, a stiff fake quilt that keeps its shape. I think your legs would be hanging off at the knees."

Luke grimaced. "Okay, I guess I can stick with what we've got…"

Vivian nodded, reaching back into the little pouch. "I also got the bathtub, and I apologize, but you might want to use it as an old fashioned washtub instead of a bathtub, 'cause I don't think you'll fit."

"Oh, well, I'm glad you thought of clothes since you can't make any…though now that you mention bathtub…do you have any way I could wash?" Luke asked awkwardly. Vivian glanced around her room.

"Yeah, I was worried about that myself. I mean, my aunt made a bunch of soap bars the other day, so I know there's that, I could just let you cut out a chunk with your lightsaber, but…" She frowned, looking at one of the glass bowls she'd won at the local fair. A terrible prize, really, and she'd wondered what she'd use it for outside of a small amount of candy inside or maybe a bar of soap in the middle. But now that she was looking between the two…

Vivian snatched the bowl off of her dresser, giving it to Luke. "How's that? Can you fit comfortably?"

Luke awkwardly climbed into the bowl, though when he sat down he could recline and put his feet up, easily stretching out like he was in a bathtub. "Well, I think it could work, though the ring won't be that comfortable…"

"My stepdad has a few glasses cleaning cloth you could mold as a little pillow for when you use it so it doesn't hurt your neck," Vivian amended with a smile. Luke shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad that's covered," he commented, standing up to wander along his little collection of furniture so far.

"I was also thinking, on the food and water side of things, I have perfume bottle caps I never use I can wash out really well and they'd be about the size of a pitcher or a really large glass for you, I could fill them with milk, some kind of juice, and water every day. And to keep them cold, I have a tin lid for a candle we can put an ice cube in and set the drinks in the cold water, change the cube whenever we need to. And I have some old plastic coins that, well, can be used as plates, as cheap as that sounds. And I've got some bottle caps lying around I can put portions of food on, or pour soups and such into. I'm sure I can find something to use as a spoon or ladle of some kind. And with the bathwater and washtub water, I can just run them into the bathroom and bring them into you when you need it."

Luke gazed up at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you didn't plan for this to happen, because you're rather prepared."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "No, I'm being creative. Now we just have to think of something to make your little abode out of…"

"At this rate, why not use your mountain of books?" Luke asked, gesturing to the two bookshelves packed with hardback books and paperback books. Vivian chuckled.

"Because those wouldn't be very stable, and they'd probably fall on you in the middle of the night. Plus, that would be really noticeable."

"And a little man that walks and talks isn't?"

"Not the point. Now…I have suitcases, but they don't have a flat surface…Under my desk is right there for everyone to see…my jewelry box is too small, plus there's no way for air to get in…the hamper I need for my clothes…under my bed is frightening…"

"You don't have to tell me that, it looks like a cavern of dusty despair from down here," Luke commented, though Vivian clearly ignored him.

"My dresser people may go through, the basket's got holes in it, Mom will be taking the tote out…"

"I'm homeless, I get it," Luke muttered.

Vivian huffed, looking around the room. "Well, I've got two medium sized boxes I haven't used for anything yet, I can put them directly across from each other, and use my classics book series to make a small antechamber, and to form a doorway…throw my blankets over it to make it look like a pile of junk, or stuff that doesn't have a home…I can give you one of my small candles for light, you can light it with your lightsaber…what do you think?"

"Okay, maybe I have a mansion," Luke chuckled, and Vivian rose to her feet with a roll of her eyes.

"Well then, I guess that's what we're doing today—building you a home."

"What's this _we_ stuff? I can't push around your giant books and blankets!"

"Ah, but you can move your own furniture into the house."

"…Oh. Right."

Vivian chuckled. "How about we make our little antechamber the bathroom, so that if you spill some water you don't get the boxes wet and ruin them?"

"You're apparently the boss."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "We can just put your little ice tray in the middle so that if it spills it too won't ruin the boxes. I'll put this together and you can start moving stuff in, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're giving yourself the easier job."

Vivian rolled her eyes, smirking devilishly. "You know, I forgot how whiney you were in the first movie."

Luke sputtered indignantly. "Excuse me?"

Vivian shrugged, moving to set the boxes up, judging the distance. "Still my favorite character, but wow, whiney. Maybe I should have looked for an action figure of you in the second movie. Though then I might have to deal with the short tempered, impatient you…"

Luke scowled. "You have a talent for upsetting people, you know that?"

"Not as much as Han Solo—and besides, I'm yanking your chain, calm down," Vivian chuckled, grabbing a stack of blue hard cover books that were all the same size and starting to build his antechamber and his entryway. Once she'd finished setting it all up, she grabbed a stack of blankets and layered them over the small constructed house haphazardly so that they were completely covered but just looked like a pile of stuff in her room.

"Hey Vivian…" Luke grunted as he carried his dresser inside.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever consider, oh, I don't know…a toilet?"

Vivian paused. "Oh shoot. Well…um…well…we can't exactly get you indoor plumbing for your size…ah…ew…we're going to have to result to something to be carried out and changed and washed regularly."

Even Vivian could hear Luke gag at the thought inside the little makeshift house. "Really?"

"Sorry," Vivian said sincerely, already picking around her room for something she didn't care about. "I'm guessing you'd like something with a lid."

"Please," came the awkward reply.

"You know…just for this, I think I'll let you use our sink as a swimming pool."

Luke actually laughed at that, poking his head out to start carrying the bowl that would be his bathtub in with care since it was glass. "I think that's a nice trade. Would you be willing to wash my clothes then in that case? Make it a little fairer?"

Vivian rolled her eyes. "All right, whatever. I'll see if I can find any doll clothes at a store that fit you, I'm sure I can spare some dollars for that."

"Maybe you can find me an actual bed, too."

"Your size? Not likely."

"Well you can at least try."

"Keep talking and I'll give you the too short bed with the stiff floral quilt and a little clay flowerpot for a toilet."

"I'll shut up now."

Vivian rolled her eyes, snatching a mini porcelain jewelry box shaped like a heart off of her desk. She didn't even remember who'd given it to her or when, though she did know that it didn't hold much, maybe a necklace and three or four rings. And it had a lid that fit on top like a puzzle piece.

Sighing, Vivian kneeled down and added the small box to the collection of furniture Luke was slowly transporting into his little house. "I found your toilet," she said as he came back out to grab a chair.

He glanced at the heart shaped container and grimaced, but didn't say anything. "Is there any way I could have some light while I set everything up?" he eventually inquired.

"Sure. If I scrounge up some batteries I might be able to get you a flashlight to hang from the blankets in the middle so you have a good amount of light. And less of a chance of a fire than if we used a candle," Vivian explained, already looking around her room for something she could take the batteries from and the mentioned mini keychain flashlight. Eventually she dug the flashlight out of her desk drawers, stealing a battery from the battery-powered portable charger she never used. Once she'd gotten the flashlight working again she messed with the key ring, doing her best to fix it so it would hang from the blankets, not fall, and not get in his way. Once she had that finished, she crouched before her carefully crafted entrance. "All right, I'm reaching in," she called softly, slowly putting her arm in to be careful not to knock anything over, carefully hooking the ring through all of her blankets with a little effort, catching the ring with her other hand at the top and then slipping it back through.

"There we go. Just press the little rubber button to turn the light on," Vivian said as she retracted her hand with just as much care, startled slightly when her hand met a microscopic patch of warm skin.

"Thanks," came Luke's response. "Hey, when I'm done…do you mind seeing if you can clean these clothes for me? I mean…I don't know how to clean clothes by hand."

"You sound so sheepish," Vivian chuckled, watching as light suddenly came from within the little abode and, after some rustling and moving about, Luke pushed the porcelain bathtub back outside. "But I guess…I'll probably get it done faster anyway. I'm guessing you'd like some soap too so you can wash? Shampoo too?"

Luke chuckled. "That would be nice, thanks. I'll just…keep doing this then."

Vivian nodded, standing. "I'll trade you soap for your clothes in a bit."

Luke blushed as he snatched up another piece of furniture. "It sounds wrong when you say it that way…"

Now Vivian blushed as well. "Ah…yeah…um…I'll go to getting that soap…and some of those caps we can use as pitchers I mentioned before, I'll clean those out too and get them filled…oh and bring you an ice cube…yeah…right…" she said awkwardly before she simply turned and left, taking care to grab her little pocket knife and the two Ziploc sandwich bags of soap her aunt had given her.

She'd try to pick the manlier of the two scents…hopefully the blue soap smelled more manly than the pink. Luke had suffered enough blows to his manhood today.

* * *

Luke sighed when he had finally finished getting all of his furniture moved in, dropping down on his couch and leaning his hand over the arm of the chair while he stretched out along its length. He closed his eyes, thinking that maybe he could live here for a little while. He already had his boots tucked safely away by his mock-doorway, and his binoculars were stored in one of the many cabinets Vivian had given him.

Speaking of Vivian, she'd been gone longer than he'd been expecting her to be…

"I've got your stuff," came Vivian's voice no sooner than he'd had that thought. With a soft grunt, Luke got off of the couch and ambled outside, pushing his little tray with him as he did so. Vivian's giant form kneeled before his little house. She put the ice cube in the tray first, pushing it back into the house and setting her 'pitchers' down. It seemed she'd already filled them, as one had in milk in it, two had different kinds of juice, and another had regular water. She also opened her hand to reveal some carefully cut blocks of blue soap, and had another shorter bottle cap that was filled with what Luke assumed was a green, nice smelling shampoo.

"Hey, what is that?" Luke asked, sniffing it curiously as he picked up the cap.

"Green apple. It's some of mine—it's meant for handling thick blonde hair so I figured it would be better suited to you than the other shampoos in the house," Vivian replied as she sat down, watching him transport his pitchers into the little house. Once he'd gotten down to the last piece she spoke. "So do you want me to draw you a hot bath while I clean your clothes?" Vivian asked with a chuckle.

Luke considered, placing the container of water in his little ice tray before he stuck his head out, shrugging off his shirt and handing it to her. "Sure. Let me just roll our little tub out of here and then I'll…throw out the rest," Luke said with a blush. Vivian laughed.

"All right, it's a deal," she said, taking the shirt from him and waiting patiently until he'd rolled the glass bowl out and tossed out the remainder of his clothes.

"I'll just pull out one of the books and slide the bowl back into your little antechamber when I'm done," Vivian called as she left the room, and Luke sighed, looking around his little abode.

"I'll just…wait here then…have a drink," he murmured, grabbing one of the teacups she'd given him and pouring himself some milk before he lounged on the couch to wait. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, though he took care to scramble into one of the box rooms out of sight when one of the books disappeared and Vivian put the bowl in place. Once his antechamber was restored and he knew he'd have privacy, Luke grabbed a bar of soap and pulled the shampoo container close enough to the bowl, stepping inside and sighing when he felt the steaming hot water sooth muscles he hadn't known had been aching.

He wasn't used to being able to bathe with so much water. He was used to extremely quick showers to preserve waters on Tatooine.

He'd enjoy this.

Luke stretched out and simply stayed there for a little while, enjoying the moment to relax and almost forgetting to wash in the first place. He had such fun trying to keep the bar of soap in his hands, but it all worked out in the end.

Well, until he was ready to get out and realized he didn't have a towel.

Luke sighed, stretching out in the water. "Of course…I'll just wait for her to get back," he muttered to himself.

As strange as all of this was, it could become a nice little vacation away from all the craziness of the galaxy for a little while.

The tell-tale heavy footsteps of an approaching Vivian roused Luke from his relaxed state and he sat up, hoping to get her attention before she tried to peek into his small bathroom or something. "I just realized we forgot about a towel," he called, hoping she heard him. That worry was quickly soothed when her footsteps—thankfully—stopped.

"Oh…I guess so…well I guess we can't think of everything…though that's a poor thing to forget…Um…how about I get you one of our hand towels, you use that for now, and…well, how about we make a trip to the store and get things you need? How does that sound?"

Luke sighed, standing up. "I'm okay with that."

"Okay…well…I'll go get the towel, give you that and your clothes…I won't look, I swear," She managed to say, and Luke could just imagine her blushing.

"I'll just wait here then."

Her footsteps thudded away again, and it hadn't even been a minute before she returned, and Luke looked up to see the top over the antechamber carefully lifting. Vivian's hand appeared, and Luke carefully took the huge towel from her, tossing it to the floor away from the bowl and stepping out of his bath.

"Give me a second and you can take the bowl," Luke called, drying off rather quickly with the large towel before he scampered off out of view again. "All right, I'm hidden."

"Okay," Vivian said with a small laugh, and he watched her hand remove the bowl, clean up any remaining water with the towel, and then set down his clothes.

"Thanks," he called back, getting dressed and shaking out his damp hair, stopping to grab the milk in his little tray before he emerged. "All right, I'm decent again. You said something about going into town?"

Vivian snickered. "Yeah I did. You can hop onto the dashboard of my car, slip into my pocket while we run around, and I can help you out to look when I find something."

Luke rolled his eyes, stepping up onto her hand when she proffered it to him. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if you're purposely teasing me about my size."

"Oh, trust me, when I do that, you'll know it."


	4. Chapter 3: Just Relax

_**Yaaaaaaay the next Hidden Relics, and right when I said it would be on my Facebook page, not counting the bump due to changed plans.**_

 _ **Please review, please, please, and spread the word about the fanfiction :D**_

 _ **Also, for my dedicated readers, In The Thick of Battle is next, woohoo!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Okay, do you want to risk the life you should value by sitting on the dashboard where you can see out the window or do you want to sit comfortably in the seat?" Vivian asked Luke as they approached her car. "The dashboard doesn't have any restraints for little people and I can't promise there won't be any sudden stops, those stop signs sneak up on you sometimes, and some of those red lights come suspiciously fast."

Luke sighed, studying the indicated area of the car once she'd opened the door. "I'll go ahead and risk it. If you make a sudden stop and I'm sitting right in front of you or that seat I should be fine."

"Okay…if you break a bone it's not my fault…and I don't know how we're going to get you taken care of. Do you really expect me to bring a mini you to a hospital? I can see the Hollywood government intrusion now as they whisk you away for studying."

Luke paled slightly, stepping off of her hand and onto the dashboard. "That's a cheery thought…I'll be careful not to break anything…or get sick for that matter."

Vivian got into the car, setting her wallet in the seat beside her and starting the car. "That would be wonderful. Are you all set up there?"

She leaned forward to get an unblocked view of Luke, chuckling when she saw him braced on the dashboard. "I'm ready," he said, head already looking around at all the trees around her house, at all the green he probably hadn't seen in person in his entire life.

"All right, here we go," Vivian said, messing with her stereo before backing out to Maniac—though she wasn't blaring it. She didn't want to damage poor Luke's little eardrums. Still, she had to have her music if she was going to be driving, and already she was tapping her fingers to the beat while Luke scurried along the dashboard, looking around at the world outside of her room eagerly. She smiled at his enthusiasm, but kept her eyes on the road to be safe, pulling onto the highway for the short trip into the larger town next door to her little town on the Mississippi River.

"…Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart, changing woman into life. She has danced into the danger zone, when a dancer becomes a dance…" she murmured with the music, and Luke looked back at her.

"Oh, do you sing?" he asked, and Vivian laughed.

"No, not really. Maybe if I really like the song. I've always been more of a dancer than a singer," she replied. "Hence the song. And I've got more like this—Shut Up and Dance With Me, the classic Footloose, I Wanna Dance With Somebody by good old Whitney, I'm So Excited, Everybody Dance Now, Shout the Glee version, Walkin On Sunshine…if it's danceable or a classic, I probably have it."

"Ah, ok…though all those titles mean nothing to me."

"I know…I'm wondering why I rattled them off myself," Vivian chuckled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the land rolling by in a sea of green and brown as the songs continued to play, though eventually, just short of town, Luke spoke again.

"So do you have ships here, or just these cars?" he asked curiously.

"Just the cars. Though we do have some space flight going on, but nothing like you've got. We're limited to our solar system, and as far as we're aware there's no other life in our galaxy besides us. Though us as humans haven't even traveled through all of our galaxy…I think. We've definitely sent out robots to explore more than we have," Vivian explained.

"Okay…so where is it that you live, what's it called?" Luke asked, gazing out at the huge river they were driving beside rather than the houses scrolling by that Vivian always liked to look at.

"Ah, Nauvoo, Illinois, United States of America in the planet Earth," Vivian said with a smile. "It's a wonderful place, quiet, small, in my opinion we have the best ice cream, root beer, grape juice, cheese, and fudge in the world, though there's not much in the way of stores, and a lot of places are open for the tourists rather than the people who live here, since it's a religiously historic town. So, if you want something you're going to have to go to Hamilton, right next door, or Keokuk, Iowa, across the river."

"Where are we going?" Luke asked curiously.

"Keokuk. Keokuk has the Walmart Supercenter. And a lot of small businesses, and there may be one that has dollhouse furniture."

Luke nodded, still looking out the window. "I've never seen so much water in my life…"

Vivian's smile grew. "Well, Earth is 71 percent water, though most of that is saltwater. Here, lie down—we're going into Hamilton and I don't want someone to see you. And stay lying down, because Keokuk is right on the other side of the bridge."

Luke did as she asked, lying on his back so he could still look around and staying as still as possible. The buildings became a little denser, and more had signs he guessed might mean they were businesses. He was quiet as even those building disappeared and all he could see was water, sky, and the bridge she spoke of, though eventually another thought came to mind and he spoke up.

"Hey, where were your parents? I would have thought we ran into someone on the way out…"

Vivian shook her head. "They're both at work, Mom at Hy-Vee and Dwight at the car dealership."

"Dwight?"

"My stepdad."

"Oh…what about your dad?"

"He's a firefighter in California…he's quite busy these past few years. They've had a decent number of wildfires because of their drought."

Luke nodded, deciding to leave it at that as the bridge melted away and they immediately crossed into a much more populated…well…city, it seemed to him, with buildings one after the other side by side. "how close is the Wal-Mart you mentioned?"

"Not far, just a few minutes. Just sit tight and don't move, I'll try not to violate any traffic laws so we don't get pulled over by the cops," Vivian said cheerfully, fingers still tapping to whatever song played on the stereo.

"…Do you usually break them?"

"Nah, but I'll be extra careful not to. I have had a cop follow me for no apparent reason, probably waiting for me to screw up because it was the end of the month and if he met a certain amount of tickets or disciplines or whatever he got a bonus. He probably pegged me as a female teenage driver likely to screw up and decided to _inconspicuously_ follow me when really I saw him like, seven times, and every time he drove by he was looking at me. That or I was labeled a suspicious character for cruising around town, lingering, and such like that playing that new Pokémon Go game…"

"Pokémon Go?" Luke asked in confusion.

"We've got a lot to talk about, Mister."

"Remember I'm just a little visitor, there's no need in cramming all sorts of stuff about your world down my throat—especially if this is the only time I'm going to be here."

"Oh, but what's the fun in that?"

Luke sighed, feeling her car slow to a crawl and glancing around to see a sea of cars in front of a large blue building with big white letters on the front. "Someone help me."

"Hey, be grateful little man, that you ended up with me. How well do you think you would have fared if you ended up in a prison somehow? Or a nut house, loony bin, mental institution, insane asylum, take your pick of title for crazy or disturbed people."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Exactly. Now come on, we're here," Vivian said with a smirk, turning the car off and opening the door as she held out her hand.

Luke stepped on, bracing himself as they moved. "So…where are you keeping me again?"

"In my pocket—there's nowhere else, really," Vivian said sheepishly, opening the pocket of her jean shorts. "At least they're big deep pockets—you can't get any real shorts in the girl's aisle anymore, so I get them from the boy's aisle. At least then they almost reach my knees," Vivian said with a sigh, helping Luke into her pocket, though he kept his hands holding onto the rim and his head out of the pocket for now—he could easily duck back inside if he needed to.

Vivian easily wove through the maze of cars to the front door, stepping into the cool building with a purpose in her step. "Where to first, where to first," she murmured to herself, eyes perusing the signs that directed to different departments while she grabbed a basket. Finally, she started off in the direction of crafts, deciding that if there was anywhere she would find materials to make what Luke needed, it would be the craft section.

"Where are we going first?" she barely heard Luke's voice say quietly, causing her to smile.

"Crafts. We might be able to find everything we need in there, though I'll probably have to make all of it if we get everything from there."

"That sounds like it could take a while," came the quiet reply.

"It could, but I promise I won't let you die of boredom I'll keep you busy."

They arrived at crafts, and Vivian made her way to the fabrics first, pausing by the small quads of fabric ta were about four dollars each. Carefully, Vivian helped Luke peak out enough that he could see the wide array of fabrics on the shelf.

"What do you think in terms of sheets, pillows, and clothes?"

Luke took a moment to peruse the selection, then sighed. "so long as it's nothing floral or frilly, or feminine at this rate, you've given me plenty of that."

"Don't worry, I agree with you there. What about these?" She asked, taking a pack of blue, a pack of black, and a pack of creams and whites.

"I guess, so long as you don't plan on using that for clothes," he said, pointing to a blue that had a funky pattern that would qualify it to be a Hawaiian shirt. Vivian snickered.

"Don't worry, that can be sheets. Now come on, there's more to look at," she stated, putting the fabric bunches into the basket and moving down to the craftier things, eyes on the 96 cent felt sheets. "These could work for maybe the mattress…I'll get it in white, of course," she murmured, putting two white sheets in the basket. She moved on once more, stopping just shy of leaving fabrics to snag some spools of black and white thread, knowing she had needles leftover from the FACS class she took in eighth grade. Then she moved on to paints, browsing what they had idly until she noticed the painting sponges—the natural ones, not the stiff wedges. She plucked it off it's spot on the rack, and almost instantly had input from her little pocket elf.

"What are those for?" Luke asked.

"Well, we can rip off a small chunk and you can use it when you bathe so you don't have to struggle with the soap bar, and the rest could be cushy in your mattress. I can get a mini packet of stuffing for the pillow and quilt."

"Oh…okay then."

"Don't disappear yet, though, because I might need your size to pick a bed."

"There are dollhouse beds in with the crafting supplies?"

"No, but they have paintable wooden boxes and such I could possibly make a bed out of if it's the right size, and that could possibly save us time…and some money."

"I thought you weren't crafty? And for the record, I thought you said you couldn't make clothes?"

"Well...I'm decent with needle and thread, and I can at least try to make you some clothes," Vivian said sheepishly, selecting a few boxes before carefully pulling him out, making sure no one was nearby. "Okay, try these three out size wise."

Luke stared at his three options, then looked up at her doubtfully. "One of these is a box…with a lid…that latches shut."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Then it can double as a table, a bench, or a coffin if you get stepped on—our options are limited, now hurry and test them out before you're seen."

"All right, all right," Luke grumbled, climbing into one of the boxes. Immediately he knew it was too small, getting right back out. "Nope, not that one—it's way too small."

"Okay," Vivian said, taking the box and putting it back. The second box he only shook his head.

"Way too wide, I won't have anywhere to really fit it," he explained, and Vivian put that one back too, snickering.

"Now all that's left is your coffin," she teased.

"And unfortunately I think it may be the one that fits," he sighed, climbing in and finding that it was, in fact, the right fit.

"Well, I could always do this," Vivian said simply, suddenly shutting the lid on him and latching it.

"Hey, let me out!" Luke protested, and she laughed, opening the lid back up. Luke instantly popped up, glaring at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. How do you pass up an opportunity like that?"

"Don't do that again. As soon as I get the chance I'm cutting this lid off with my lightsaber so you can't shut me in again."

"But then it won't be as fun!" Vivian exclaimed as she put the box in the basket. "What else do we need? You need a comb for your hair…and a toothbrush…I should give you something to hold toothpaste in…"

"I shudder to know what you'll think of next," Luke said with a sigh, stepping onto her hand.

"Well I could always cut up the pieces of a comb and glue the smaller pieces together to shape a comb…I'm not sure about a toothbrush…maybe one of the really tiny paintbrushes? Nah…I don't know…I can wander around and see what I find, but I think you may have to go without a toothbrush…sorry…I'll be sure to give you chunks of apples regularly."

"Have at it," Luke mumbled from inside her pocket, and she felt him sit down, probably for a nap until she called him up again. Vivian rolled her eyes, but let him nap as she wandered the store, putting random things she thought may be useful, keeping track of how much she got so she didn't accidentally overspend.

After paying for everything Vivian left with two bags worth of stuff, feeling rather satisfied with what she'd found. She was pretty sure Luke was fast asleep in her pocket, so after she'd put the bags in the passenger seat, she very carefully pulled him out of her pocket as well as two of the quads and a felt sheet as a small, temporary bed of sorts. Once he was safely in place Vivian started up the car, pulling out of the parking lot and heading back home.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleeping Beau, we're home."

Luke blinked awake at the sound of Vivian's voice, looking around groggily to see that they were in the car, and they were stopped. "What? Already?"

"Yes, already. You fell asleep. Come on, we've got stuff to do now."

"You mean you? I'm not that much of a crafty one," Luke pointed out while he stood, climbing into one of the bags before she even suggested it. Vivian laughed, grabbing the bags and packing them into the house. She easily made her way to her room, pausing in the living room to grab a few of the movies before continuing on her way. She placed the bags on the bed, leaving Luke to crawl out as she crossed the room to grab her laptop.

"Here, while I work, you can watch some movies and relax, how does that sound?"

"Are they the ones about my universe?" Luke asked hopefully, dropping onto the comforter.

"No, I'm not sure if I want to show those…maybe I'll show you episode one…not sure about the rest since four through s…six hasn't happened to you yet, and two and three gives away a little bit too much about your dad…so if anything it will be episode one. Maybe a few of the Rebels or Clone Wars episodes. But until then, we'll stick with these."

Luke sighed, sitting down while Vivian sat the laptop in front of him. "So, which one first?"

"Well, I've got some cartoons—The Lion King, Anastasia, Spirit…and I've got some other stuff, The Untouchables, Terminator, the original Poltergeist, Footloose, Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark and The Last Crusade, I've got all the James Bond movies…take your pick," Vivian said, spreading out the movies before starting to unpack the Wal-Mart bags.

"How about one of those Jones ones…did you say Raiders? Like Tusken Raiders?"

Vivian laughed. "No, not like Tusken Raiders, but we can watch that one. Though be prepared, the main character is portrayed by the same person who portrayed Han Solo…so they'll look identical," Vivian told him, pausing to pop the movie into the laptop and get it running before she sat down beside him. "And I'll work on your stuff while we watch movies—I'll even keep the lights off so it has the movie theatre effect," she chuckled.

"All right," Luke stated, laying back against the comforters as a mountain framed by white stars with white characters scrawled across it appeared, and music began to play as the movie began.

"This is one of my favorite series," Vivian said quietly, getting to work on his pillow since it would be the simplest project out of everything she had. "Though Indiana Jones isn't like Han Solo. He is but he isn't. They can both be scoundrels, but Han isn't afraid of snakes. They can both be heroic and have good hearts…though I'm pretty sure Han doesn't have as much of a passion for history and artifacts as Indiana…unless you count his love of the Falcon."

"Shh," Luke said with a smile, gesturing to the movie as it continued with a small group traveling through a jungle, though Luke was slightly annoyed he still hadn't seen the man in the brown hat's face yet. He watched curiously as the two men he had seen spoke of being followed, tensing when one of the two drew what appeared to be a gun, a regular bullet gun on the man in the brown hat, who immediately whipped around and, cracking a whip with lightning reflexes, disarmed the man with the gun.

Finally— _finally_ —the man in the brown hat stepped into the light, and sure enough it was just as if he was looking at Han Solo with a few differences.

"Well…he's a little more rugged, that's for sure—I didn't think that was possible," Luke commented. "And I don't think he's that good with a whip."

"Shh," Vivian reprimanded him with a grin, gesturing back to the screen as they entered the stone temple. "Just keep watching—we can trade comments afterwards."

Luke rolled his eyes, leaning back against the comforter with a sigh as he allowed himself to relax and simply watch the movie—probably soon to be movies. "Yeah, I guess we can."

Vivian's smile grew, and she watched Luke for a few more moments before she got back to stitching together his new stuff, watching the movie and occasionally Luke from the corner of her eyes all the while.


End file.
